


conversation

by acynicandanidealist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Other, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acynicandanidealist/pseuds/acynicandanidealist
Summary: the all knowing one is a strange concept .





	conversation

**Author's Note:**

> it's from my book . maybe this is a nice other-home for it .

two people . i think they were people. two somethings sat and waited by a strangely slow clock . they thought of time and dinosaurs and their displeasure to be waiting . 

eventually the clock finally agreed with their plans and they entered the wonky crystal doors . they thought about their new surroundings; three quarters of a stern painting, specks of dust by a magnifying glass that warped the traditional dust perspective . Finally there was nothing surrounding the objects that were mentioned and others, considered too ordinary to make it into a quirky short story.

"guess you're here then." 

"guess so". 

"wait long ? "

"nah not objectively .

 

"i'm trying to have a casual conversation with humans . now it's `objectively`- casual humans don't say things like that. casual humans like popcorn and look human . are you even human ?"

"we don't know", they said in unison "we like popcorn though." 

"i think you're missin the point ." 

"we answered your question", came the reply, "what do you want us to say?" 

...........

...........

"things aren't simple. if something likes popcorn, doesn't make it inherently human . nothing is something that it doesn't look like." 

"we think it's even less simple. things can look like something and be something else . like hypocrites or people that look like steves and are actually called bill ." 

 

"i'm supposed to be the all knowing one. you were supposed to look to me for answers to complex conundrums . does that mean i shouldn't have my job ?" 

"we don't think that . no one by definition can know everything . everything as a concept is unthinkable given the average entity's brain capacity. even when we feel we're thinking about everything at once there's always gonna be some bits that we're missing out on. it's a good thing not to know everything . you can learn more and be pleasantly staggered by seemingly useless trivia. it's pretty fab . not knowing everything is one of the most human things you can do. as is wanting to know as much as possible regardless of the finiteness of time ."

"...... why are you here ?" 

"you seemed unhappy . we thought your job title was somewhat unrealistic so maybe we assumed you were unhappy. did we assume right ?"

".......yeah . "

 

"you'll be a decent casual human . anyone can , given the creative possibilities of syntax and abbreviations. there's nothing wrong with not knowing everything cause if you did you'd know so much sad stuff and it'll be in your brain forever . even we don't know everything ." 

"what is it that you don't know?"  
"we don't know the exact quantities of what it is we don't know ." 

"maybe it's cause there's two of you ."

"maybe. sometimes pairs are nice . "

"how bout threes ?"

"huh?"  
"can we be, uh,,,,,,, ,uhhhh friends ? not that i need friends . folks think i'm the all knowing one everyone wants to be friends with me. but maybe expand an already super wide circle of, erm, friends . forget i said anything. i already have. nothing happened and nothing truly will and maybe nothing truly did and-"

 

"you're panicking." 

"fikdshf!!!!!!kjdshfashfu!!!!!!jadshfuewhrioewhjios!!!!"

"we don't understand ? but we will be friends with you regardless of our understanding of your brain activity."

"thanks . hey i don't think it matters whether you're human or not . things don't have to be human or even sentient for 'em to matter and if they are human that's okie dokie too."

:D :D 

 

"i'm glad conversations happen ."


End file.
